Frozen 2: Frosted Ice
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: Jack Frost is on a mission to educate the world about himself, and Arendelle is first on his list. When Jack sees Elsa and witnesses ?her powers, will something stir in the new Guardian? And what will Elsa think if Jack offers to show her a new way of life? After both movies, Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a Little Town Called Arendelle

Some people hate the cold, preferring to stay near hot fires and under cozy blankets. Hiding from the crisp bite of winter winds.

Elsa wasn't one of those people. She loved to roll in the snow, making angels and building snowmen. Her sister, Anna, only helped to fuel her love of winter.

Jack Frost had never liked the idea of being a Guardian. He wasn't exactly fond of having rules and obligations. But, as he found out shortly after the defeat of Pitch, as the Guardian of Fun, he didn't have any major rules to follow. In fact, the only things that had changed were the facts that he could enter the North Pole without the yeti's throwing him out, and he wasn't totally invisible anymore.

At first it'd only been Jamie and his small group of friends. Then the word slowly spread and soon entire cities of kids knew about him. True, that was a little problematic, since Jack now had to be cautious about his movements.

There were still countries, mostly hidden away from the rest of the world and too small to mean much, that didn't know of him. Jack's new, self-appointed mission was to change that.

And that was what led him to Arendelle, a small country located somewhere along the coast of Europe, squeezed between two mountains topped with snow.

Jack drifted through the town, causing winds to blow skirts and send papers flying.

_There isn't enough snow to do _anything _here. _Jack thought. It was sunny and warm. Definitely not his style.

He was gliding silently down the main street when a rush of kids brushed past in in hurry that signaled something fun was going on. His interest caught, Jack hurried after them, trying to catch the whispers that passed between them.

"I heard the Queen is beautiful!" one of the little girls giggled.

"I wonder if she's nice?" another whispered.

"Well, why _wouldn't _she be?" a little blonde said. "She's letting us skate in her courtyard, after all."

Skate? Did they mean roller skating like in Jamie's town? Jack noticed the crowd growing thicker as they were funneled into a packed stream of people that were heading toward a towering castle.

Jack couldn't help but admire the wood work and pretty patterns painted onto the gates.

Soon, the courtyard was full. The people standing there all whispered excitedly and looked around. Jack followed their lead, when suddenly the crowd hushed, an anxious silence settling as the doors to the palace opened and a young girl stepped out. Her hair was bright red and her freckled face gleamed with nervous excitement.

"Hello, everyone!" she yelled. "And welcome to the welcome home party for my sister, Elsa!"

"Hm." Jack swept his gaze over her. Was this the queen? If so, he could see that she was pretty. Her eyes were bright and she had a nice face.

_Not exactly my type though. _Jack thought to himself absently. He was about to turn away when the girl's next words caught his attention.

"Now, please help me welcome, Queen Elsa!"

The crowd roared and Jack pushed his way to the front to see better.

Just as he made it out of the crowd, the door opened a second time and Jack caught his breath.

The girl had white blonde hair and her skin shone in the sunlight like snow. She glanced at her sister in thanks and hesitantly smiled at the crowd.

"Thank you." She said in a voice as soft as snowflakes and the sincerity was obvious in her tone.

Jack stared at her as she slowly dismounted the stairs, the crowd parting as she made her way to the center of the courtyard, her eyes widening briefly as she met his own blue ones, before being distracted by her sister tugging on her arm.

This surprised Jack. Was it possible that the pretty queen could actually see him? Jack gazed after her as she laughed at her sister's reassuring grasp.

"Are you ready?" the white haired girl named Elsa asked the crowd.

When they chorused cheers of approval, Elsa stamped her foot on the ground and Jack gasped again.

Ice erupted from the spot, coiling and spreading out along the courtyard in intricate swirls, travelling up the fountains and freezing the water in beautiful sculptures.

_She can make ice. _Jack watched in awe as the people began to ice skate, Elsa smiling at her citizens. Her expression was of relief, happiness, and a glimmer of fun.

Jack's heart fluttered with excitement and he shot up into the air, heading for the North Pole.

Jack had to tell the Guardians the news. Tell them about the beautiful girl with the amazing ice powers. Tell them that he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Forgot to mention this, but, I LOVE reviews soooo yeah! Please do! I just love the Jack Frost and Elsa pairing, so let me know what you think!

Lots of love,

Rin

Chapter 2

North's Advice

Jack practically flew into the side of North's workshop as he hurtled to share the news.

"Jack!" North boomed, surprised at the young Guardian's arrival. Jack panted as he looked around the room, taking in the faces of Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy as they looked at him worriedly.

"What is it, my friend?" North seemed just as concerned as he hurried to Jack's side. Upon seeing the smiling, excited look that was plastered to his face, however, North's concern turned to suspicion.

"You'll never believe what I just saw." Jack replied, every ounce of the new energy he was feeling leaking into his voice.

Tooth rose from her seat next to the fire and cautiously fluttered to him.

"What is it, Jack?" She looked at him with those luminous purple eyes as she put a hand to his cheek.

"I met someone." He whispered.

"What?!" She exclaimed and Bunny rose, eyes wide.

"Who did you meet?!" North asked, Sandy's clouds of sand above his head flickering at high speed.

"Well, meet's not a good word." Jack paused. "I should have said that I saw her."

The entire group looked taken aback.

"It is a _girl_?" North asked slowly.

"Yeah. And she's- well, she's amazing." Jack started.

The whole groups stared at him and Bunny cut him off before he could continue, saying, "Mate, you can't meet her."

Jack looked taken aback.

"W-What?" he stuttered. "What do you mean I can't meet her?"

"Just what he said, Jack." Tooth said softly. Sandy shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Jack backed away. He hadn't even finished explaining and yet his friends were already shooting down his idea.

"Jack," North placed a hand on his shoulder. "There are rules to being a Guardian. You know this. She is not a child, is she?" North's bright eyes looked into Jack's knowingly.

Jack hesitated before slowly shaking his head no.

"Our job concerns kids. Kids may believe in us, however, adults will try and disprove our existence and we can be driven into hiding." He gestured to the workshop.

"But, she's different!" Jack protested.

North shook his big head slowly. "I understand how you feel, Jack. But, it is for the best if you-"

"No!" Jack cut him off, blushing. They thought he had meant that he was _interested _in her.

"No, I mean, she's special. She has powers." Jack looked at the group, trying to get them to see.

"Powers?" Bunny wondered. "Like, what kind of powers?"

"Like mine." Jack's smile returned to his face as he recalled the display Elsa had shown.

"She can make ice. I saw her do it." Jack hurriedly explained.

North's brow furrowed in worry. There hadn't ever been this kind of occurrence before. Sure, there had been the occasional curse, however that was taken care of before it was a problem.

"It is best if we don't get involved with this." North decided, much to Jack's dismay.

"But, North!" Jack began to argue when he felt a pressure on his arm.

He looked down to see Sandy giving him a look that warned him not to argue further and a shake of the head.

"But-" Jack pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but North's right." Tooth said. "It's not worth taking the risk of exposure."

"I thought you'd be happy for me." He muttered darkly.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"I guess I just thought that you'd be excited that I'd found someone the same as me." He looked up and glared at the group before turning to stomp out the door.

_Who cares what they think. _Jack thought to himself. _They're all just cowards._

Jack looked to the sky and saw the bright full moon.

"What do I do?" Jack whispered. "I don't know if I should listen to North, or if I should go see the girl. Help me."

The moon seemed to glow brighter and a soft beam pierced the sky, landing on his chest. This was the only time Man in the Moon had ever answered Jack's pleas. And Jack knew just what he meant.

"Wind. Take me to the Ice Queen." Jack commanded and he felt the strong tug of the breeze pull at his hoodie.

Elsa was sitting in her room, looking out at the stars. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the strange white-haired boy she had seen in the crowd at today's gathering. She had most certainly never seen him before, and his clothes implied he was foreign.

He was handsome, with his bright blue eyes, a shade darker than her own, and his pale complexion. His silvery white hair had gleamed in the bright summer sun, giving him an ethereal look. Like an angel or snow fairy.

When she had looked back to see him again, he was gone. He had disappeared into the crowd.

Now she was wondering where he had gone and if she would see him again. Shaking her head to rid herself of those pointless thoughts, she turned to get ready for bed.

She was on the brink of sleep when she heard a soft rapping on the window. She sat up, poised to strike and looked at the window, bright with moonlight.

There was a shadow hunched on the ledge and the soft knocking came again. She rose and looked out cautiously at the hooded figure.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Your Highness?" A muffled voice wondered. It was very quiet, almost a whisper. It was masculine.

_A boy. _Elsa thought.

The boy looked over his shoulder and the moon caught his face as the shadows were thrown off him. Elsa's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of the white haired boy, his staff slung over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked, her guard dropping a little.

"To come in?" The boy replied, a hint of cockiness entering his voice.

And Elsa did something she thought she'd never do: She opened her window and let the thin boy slink in.

"Thanks. It's warm out there." The boy said gratefully as he pulled his hood off.

Elsa just stared at him.

"How did you get up there?" she asked. Her room was on the third floor. Much too high for someone to climb.

"I flew." The boy replied simply.

"You flew?" Doubt was obvious in Elsa's voice as she began to wonder if the guy was a weird kind of stalker.

The boy nodded and held out his hand. "Jack Frost. Guardian of Fun."

Elsa hesitantly took Jack's cold hand and went to speak, but before she could, Jack cut her off.

"I already know who _you _are, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Jack's blue eyes shone with interest. "And I have a few questions for you."


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys! So, I know that I haven't been very active, and I _do_ have an explanation. I have moved, and so I had zero access to WiFi, therefore, no updates. I'm sorry! Now, I want you to know that I'm not done with any of my stories, no matter how long its been since an update.

Also, in order to make things go smoother, I was going to try and finish a couple of stories, such as Moonacre and The Bloody Crown. Not as they are, but as in, doing those first before my newer ones. Anyways, I am pleased to announce that my Internet is on, and updates should be coming up shortly for Bloody Crown, and Peter Pan.

Thanks, I'm soooooo sorry!

Rin

p.s. Please let me know if you still love me or if you think i really suck. And reviews have been slow on my new ones, and i love to hear feedback from everone. So RxR!


End file.
